Mucin 16 (MUC16), also known as cancer antigen 125, carcinoma antigen 125, carbohydrate antigen 125, or CA-125, is a single transmembrane domain highly glycosylated integral membrane glycoprotein that is highly expressed in ovarian cancer. MUC16 consists of three major domains: an extracellular N-terminal domain, a large tandem repeat domain interspersed with sea urchin sperm, enterokinase, and agrin (SEA) domains, and a carboxyl terminal domain that comprises a segment of the transmembrane region and a short cytoplasmic tail. Proteolytic cleavage results in shedding of much of the extracellular portion of MUC16 into the bloodstream. MUC16 is overexpressed in cancers including ovarian cancer, breast cancer, pancreatic cancer, non-small-cell lung cancer, intrahepatic cholangiocarcinoma-mass forming type, adenocarcinoma of the uterine cervix, and adenocarcinoma of the gastric tract, and in diseases and conditions including inflammatory bowel disease, liver cirrhosis, cardiac failure, peritoneal infection, and abdominal surgery. (Haridas, D. et al., 2014, FASEB J., 28:4183-4199). Expression on cancer cells is shown to protect tumor cells from the immune system. (Felder, M. et al., 2014, Molecular Cancer, 13:129) Methods for treating ovarian cancer using antibodies to MUC16 have been investigated. Oregovomab and abgovomab are anti-MUC16 antibodies which have had limited success. (Felder, supra, Das, S. and Batra, S. K. 2015, Cancer Res. 75:4660-4674.)
CD3 is a homodimeric or heterodimeric antigen expressed on T cells in association with the T cell receptor complex (TCR) and is required for T cell activation. Functional CD3 is formed from the dimeric association of two of four different chains: epsilon, zeta, delta and gamma. The CD3 dimeric arrangements include gamma/epsilon, delta/epsilon and zeta/zeta. Antibodies against CD3 have been shown to cluster CD3 on T cells, thereby causing T cell activation in a manner similar to the engagement of the TCR by peptide-loaded MHC molecules. Thus, anti-CD3 antibodies have been proposed for therapeutic purposes involving the activation of T cells. In addition, bispecific antibodies that are capable of binding CD3 and a target antigen have been proposed for therapeutic uses involving targeting T cell immune responses to tissues and cells expressing the target antigen.
Antigen-binding molecules that target MUC16, including antibody-drug conjugates, as well as bispecific antigen-binding molecules that bind both MUC16 and CD3 would be useful in therapeutic settings in which specific targeting and T cell-mediated killing of cells that express MUC16 is desired.